


Why So Tense?- Jamilton

by DaFlangstLairde



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: And angst, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Flower AU, Flower AU where you have a flower on your body, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, James is an asss, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Thomas Jefferson/James Madison, Okay but lotsa unexpected stuff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter is a Little Shit, Poor Thomas, Sad Jefferson, Tags May Change, Teen Angst, Your flower speaks about your personality, lotsa angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFlangstLairde/pseuds/DaFlangstLairde
Summary: Isn't really completed, and I don't inted for it to.Flowers.Every person had one.A flower grew, somewhere on your skin.It showed people what life you had.It showed people what person you were.~Alexander has a white violet. It meant 'Let's take a chance'. It suited him. Perfectly.Thomas has an orange mock. It meant 'Deceit'. It, too, suited him. Just in a different way.~High-school setting.





	1. Alexander's

"Stop throwing papers at me, for fuck's sake Jefferson!" I said, unintentionally raising my voice, fucking frustrated. Jefferson, whom is my bully, tries hiding his smirk accompanied by a Madison, trying not to laugh out loud. I knew I just gave them exactly what they wanted- that is to annoy me, to push me over the edge. A lot of the time succeeding, even if I refuse to admit it. 

 

"Mr.Hamilton, Mr.Jefferson, is everything alright?" the teacher stops writing on the board to look at us two, a scolding expression on his face. "No sir, pardon me sir." I said with a kind of giddy voice. "Excuse me for causing mischief, sir" Thomas said too, with an asshole-ish, smug smirk. Damn that fucker. He could at least try to seem innocent! Even if it would be quite pointless. 

 

The teachers knew he causes a lot of trouble, but he never got in any himself. He was a perfect student, and always apologized. That isn't the matter though. The matter is that they don't see what is happening when they aren't around. Bruised students, bitter insults, heavy tears, and Jefferson's evil smile. The one that made people flinch, in a type of fear that made you feel cold, exposed, weak. It was odd and concerning how everyone just knew something has gone wrong- or is about to- when they see it. 

 

I keep writing down what the teacher writes on the board and what he says, yet my mind is riding a completely different train of thought. I have been attending the high school for only three months, aka from the start of it, and everything is... well, not exactly good but not bad either. I made friends, I have perfect grades, the teachers like me. I even won a story-writing competition that the school held a couple of days ago. 

 

Than there was the other part. The part where Thomas Jefferson and James Madison came in the picture. The part that I despised but seem to never manage escaping from.

_"You're worthless! Go cut or something! Or just kill yourself! No one will miss you!"_

_"Nobody will even notice if you just disappeared."_

_"Please-se stop- hit-hitting me- It-It- h-hurt-s!"_

_"Daww, we got him begging!"_

_"Pfft, you're so pathetic."_

 

I remember what a friend of mine, Lafayette, told me once about Jefferson. _"I don't know why he's acting like this. The only thing I can promise, is that this isn't true."_ I thought he meant that what Jefferson and Madison said isn't true, but when I questioned it, Laf only shook his head, changing the topic. What did he mean? Lafayette had been in America for not long. Maybe he meant to say something else, but didn't know how to.

 

**~Time skip, lunch~**

 

"Alex!" one of my friends say cheerfully, greeting me as I sit on out table. I smile at all of them. "Heya mate" Hercules, another one of my friends, greets me. I greet them back, happy to see them and have them around. "Where are Ronand Laf?"I ask with a slight furrow of my brows, a bit confused. I hope they're alright. 

 

For some reason, when mentioning Lafayette's name, Herc's expression darkens a little. Why is that though? "Laffy had... some problem. With the flower." Oh. So that's the reason. Lafayette is unlucky- his flower had grown on his neck, causing him to have breathing and swallowing problems. Most of the time he's doing perfectly fine, but occasionally he would feel sharp pains in his throat and have to go to the hospital. I really hope he's alright.

 

Just a second after that Aaron appears, sitting on the table and softly smiling at us. He's a quiet kid, and has problems with social anxiety, so we never really pushed him into talking and tried to make him feel as welcome as possible.

 

**~Classes end~**

 

Just as I exit the school building, I felt someone harshly grab the collar of my shirt, quickly pulling me behind the building and slamming my back against the wall. Sudden dread fills my stomach, cold. And, when I look, I'm even one bit surprised when I see Thomas Jefferson, whom is still holding my damn shirt, smiling with that creepy, evil grin of his; and James Madison, standing next to the other, also grinning evilly. 

 

Yet, the fact that I'm surprised doesn't mean I'm not scared. But I don't let my fear show, nor my lip quiver. I looked Jefferson straight in the eye. "What do you want?" I said, with cold venom going through the words. Or at least as much I could manage. "For you to finally kill yourself" Jefferson said, calmly, his voice cold. It felt like I got stabbed with an ice sickle- metaphorically, of course. Though I'm sure he'd be thrilled if that actually happens. **  
**

 

"Well that isn't happening any soon so f-" I'm about to tell him to fuck off, when I'm cut off by his knee, jabbing me straight in the stomach, sending sharp pain through my body. It makes me double over, my jaw clenched. Madison is quick to grab my hair and turn me around, hitting my face straight to the hard wall, my nose starting to bleed- not broken, but painfully damaged. 

 

"How does it sound for you to not raise your attitude again sweetheart?" James spits at me with a sick grin, turning me back around to face both of them. Yet his expression isn't the same as Jefferson's, nonono. Jefferson stares at me, more specifically at the blood trailing down my face, with this sick, psychopathic-like look on his face - as if he's really going insane. Or at least that's what it seems like. 

 

The rest goes in a blur. I mostly zone out, trying my best to ignore the pain and their insults. I get home bruised and beaten. When I get up the stairs and to my room, I immediately sit on my bed, holding my head with my hands, and let the silent tears dribble down my cheeks. 

 

"Alexander, is everything okay- oh god. Who did this?" My adoptive father George Washington says worriedly, coming into my room, gently pulling my head up to take a better look at my bruised cheek and jawline, the bleeding nose, and the black eye. He has a frown on his face the whole time. 

 

He helps me take care of my wounds, and then we sit on opposite chairs in the living room to talk. And no, not about the bruises. I mean, yeah, about them, but more importantly about the one who made them. Because Jefferson finally made a mistake, and now I could expose him. I'm throwing away my shot. I Am Going To Take This Chance. "Who?" Dad asked, and I immediately respond with "Jefferson. Thomas Jefferson. And James Madison."

 

After about two seconds of thoughtful silence, dad sighs. "Did you do anything to provoke this?" I look at him with a questioning look, needing a more specific question that that. "For example start the fight? Or insult them? Or anything similar to that?" I think for a moment, more about how my father could think I would do anything like that, and shake my head sternly. "I don't think so. I mean, I haven't started any of it, they just decided that I was a good target to shoot at."

 

For some reason, I get the sudden urge to feel my flower, which is located right under my left ear. It's small, smooth, gentle. I hear it means that I always take my chances when they are given to me. And that's true. When my mother died, I took my chance at surviving with my cousin, and when he killed himself, I took my chance at living by my own. Then there was the hurricane, and when I took my chances with what I had written, about all that pain. The people read it, they helped me get to America, to get an education.

 

I had taken my chances, not matter how small they were. They were still chances. And right now, I had the chance to get rid of Jefferson and Madison once and for all. And I am letting it get wasted just like that. "Well. I will call them to meet me at the principal's office tomorrow. You should be there as well." I nod with satisfaction by this outcome and go back to my room, already thinking about what I'm going to say. 

 

This night I sleep well, knowing tomorrow will be a good day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo guys, gals and non-binary pals! *cough*ThomasSanderReference*cough* Imma try to write multiple chapters, but I can't promise anything since I'm not a persistent person whatsoever. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter!
> 
> If you have any questions, feel free to ask me, I will probs respond to all of em IHaveNoLife. As you might have already gotten, this is a type of a Flower AU, where everyone has a flower growing somewhere on their body. It reflects their life and personality. I already explained Alex's one, but Imma let You guess about Thomas' ;)))


	2. Thomas'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:Everything written l i k e t h i s (and in Italics) means it hasn't been actually said, it's just me hinting to the truth because,,,,,, well you'll see. The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead. Smh I'm listening to MCR XDD

_"Build me up, build me up, push me down, break my bones and watch me smile"_ I wrote with the black spray on wall with big letters on top the previous magenta writing. Which, on itself, is on a wall at the side of the school. I smile with satisfaction- _disappointment, how could I do this?_ \- to myself, that damned smile that people around me hate. "Let us see if I will be able to get at least week of detention..." I whisper- _cry out, hoping not_ \- quietly to myself, quickly putting the spray can inside my backpack. After looking around if anybody saw me, I run away.

 

Me and James agreed to meet up in front of the bar _The Three Muffins_ , and so that's where I go to. James appears about a minute later, recognizing my usual expression of I-Just-Did-Something. "What did you do, mischievous prick?" James smirks, reflecting my expression. He had always tried to have the respect- _fear and intimidation_ \- I hold. The one that causes people to look around themselves in paranoia and curiosity of what has been ruined- broken.

 

"Oh, casual poetry and creativity... on the wall of the school" I start letting out the sentence with a clearly faked casual innocence, yet finish it with a devilish smirk, indicating the change and the truth. Huh. Truth. That word always make me huff in confusion- _screech and want to claw my eyes out_. Why do people like the truth so much? Whatever. James claps his hands, laughing. "Good boy" he tells me, his words soaking with sarcasm and irony.

 

"We have to go, though. After all, we gotta get early. More time to punch a loser." James huffs, looking at his imaginary hand watch. I roll my eyes, snickering and starting to run to the opposite direction of school _\- to buy them more time._ "Thomas, no- for god's sake, this again!" James groans, yelling that after me, starting to chase after me. This wasn't the first time I've pulled this trick, and it will not be the last. "Catch me and then we'll go! I know you don't have a problem with being late anyways!" I yell back, laughing. That gets me enough time- he isn't the fastest, or at least I'm faster than him- and so we are late to class. We barge inside the classroom while trying to catch our breath. It looks like ran to here because we didn't want to be late. Crap, that wasn't supposed to happen- we shouldn't look like good students that attempted to be on time. 

 

I smirk- _apologized multiple times, meaning it_ \- as the teacher throws us a disappointed yet not a surprised glance, and I have to try hard not to laugh out loud at his face- _cry_. "Will you apologize for being late?" He scoffs at us. "Excuse me, please take my apologies for being late" I said in a sweet, sing-song voice. One that you can believe, one that people believe. Why did they believe it? I don't know. Probably because it's ingrained in my veins, in my blood, to _lie_. The teacher just sighs and let us sit at out desks.

 

In the middle of class, I notice James handing me a note. He sits behind me. _'Why did you apologize? Thomas, you can't keep apologizing. Quit it. Never again._ I frown, mentally debating with myself on what to reply with. _'But I don't what the teachers to hate me. I still need the grades.'_ When he returns the note, I feel my eyes widen a bit at what is written. _'Oh, so you prefer your grades over me, your best and only friend? Then I guess you will be fine without me'  'WHAT?! Nonono, please, I'm sorry, I will stop apologizing to them, but please don't leave me' _I frantically write back. No more notes were exchanged in that class.

 

For some reason, today I can't stop thinking about my conversation with James earlier. It nags me on the inside, eats me alive. There is something wrong. I just can't put my finger on what exactly. I've been having this weird feeling for some time now, but chose to ignore it. At lunch, after I walk inside the cafeteria, seeing all their expressions. _Finally noticing_ their expressions. The way the kids around me looked at me, full of contempt, hatred. _Fear._ Only then did it click. After all this time, it finally clicked. My eyes widened, some people looking at me in confusion to why did an evil, mocking grin would turn into a sick one- no, not psychopathic, more like I'll puke any moment. Disgusted of my own self. Of what I had been doing this whole time, without even comprehending it.

 

I quickly rush out of the building, walking back home, a dark expression on my face- trying to keep my thoughts and emotions hidden. I loudly walk inside my house, sliding down the door and sitting on the floor. Taking my face in my hands, trying to calm down the thoughts that came with the sudden realization down. One of my sisters, Mary, gasps and quickly comes to me with a worried look on her face. "Thomas! Dear lord, are you alright?! What's wrong?!" She asked worriedly, taking my hands in hers.

 

I look up at her, my eyes dark and full of fear, like my heart. "Mary, I'm a monster. I- What have I done? What was I doing? How could I have not realized sooner? I..." I trail off, not knowing what to say or do. Mary hugs me tightly, her warmth calming down. I don't deserve it. "Come on, come to the living room, drink a cup of tea. and than you'll explain what is going on, alright?" When she notices I was starting to zone out, into thoughts, she speaks again "Thomas? Come on" I look at her and her reassuring smile left a warm feeling in my chest. My siblings were the best.

 

_And I am the worst._

 

_After we talk, she knew why._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well darlings, this is chapter 2, hope you enjoyed! I will reveal what is going on in the next chapter, I have already planned what will happen in it, but I would adore to hear some theories! I would LOVE you if you could give me some constructive criticism smh I can never get any -_-
> 
> It took me exactly 1103 words. Love y'all, bye, have a nice day!


	3. Alexander's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! In the letter, there are touchy subjects! Don't read it if you're triggered by mentions of rape, incest, alcoholism, and depression. I will provide a summary of it, without the touchy subjects, in the ending notes.   
> Also, this and what was before the 4th chapter have been merged into one chapter.

I'm in class, fifth period actually, when I notice that Jefferson isn't present. If he was, he would have made a sharp comment about what I had just said, but there is only silence. Had he left? For what reason though? Is he alright? _Wait, from when did I care about Jefferson?_ No, I'm don't. It's just basic human sympathy. Huh. Eh, maybe he's simply sick, it happens.

 

Madison is unusually quiet as well. It's probably connected with the fact that his asshole of a so-called-friend isn't here. Whenever one of the two are missing, the other becomes unusually quiet- in the way that you have the feeling they're planning something in the corner, silent and dangerous. Or maybe they are simply scared when there isn't a second person to be on their side. Being alone, completely on your own, is definitely scary in its own ways. I should know.

 

Just as that though passes my mind, the devil himself barges in the classroom, standing in the doorway, waiting for allowance from the teacher to sit at his seat. He's breathing deeply, and there's a drop of sweat going down the side of his face. It seems like he ran to get to school. The teacher sighs heavily, used to the boy not making it in time for class. Jeffershit apologizes for being late and interrupting the class, and even thanks the teacher after. I see that I'm not the only one surprised at that, including the educator and Madison as well. When Jefferson sits on his usual spot, in front of his buddy Mads, the latter one whispers something to him. They exchange a couple of hushed words, the teacher unable to hear them, and stay quiet for the rest of the period. A little bit too quiet.   


In the next period, the task given to the students by the teacher is to write a letter to somebody. In it you have to write down if you have something to tell to that person secretly and be completely honest, but can;t achieve it through speaking. I mentally debate over what to write and who to dedicate it to, stopping on something that I've been planning on doing for quite some time. That is, coming out to my parents as bisexual. More like biflexible, but I don't really want to bother and start explaining what that means. I already have about two to three pages, but starting to explain means they'll very likely double.

 

I reach almost the end of the page when the bell rings, indicating that the period is over. I see some people approaching others with a letter. Are they seriously going to do it? Huh. What I _don't_ immediately notice is Jefferson quickly coming to my desk, placing a letter in my backpack. He just as quickly leaves the classroom, not even waiting for Madison. I don't see him at lunch either. He is at school after lunch, but is quiet. Not dangerously quiet, more like quiet-kid quiet. He doesn't pick on me or in any trouble whatsoever. What is actually going on, is the world ending or something?!

 

When I get home, I instantly go to my room. I have a lot of homework today. While pulling out one of my books, a piece of paper flies out of my backpack, landing on the ground. It's poorly folded in half, like it was done in a rush. There are badly written words on it, as if it was written in a rush as well. I pick it up, furrowing my eyebrows when I see from who it was, yet beginning to read. I guess I must've completely forgotten about the letter. 

 

 _*_  
Alexander,  


_I am writing this letter to you, so that I am able to tell you something that I would not be through words. The first thing I want to say is how I am so deeply and sincerely apologizing. For everything I've ever done, everything I've ever said, to you, or to anybody else. The insults (which are disgusting, absolute lies); the bruises, with each one I stepped deeper into this mess, into my own mess; Everything and anything. If I could, I would have apologized long ago- to you, and to everybody else I've hurt- but I can't. Actually, no, if I could, I would have never done any of it._

_That is where the second thing comes. I did it all because, well. Do you know what my flower, the _____ _____ I couldn't read what it says here because of two small ink drops _, means? Deceit. Lies and deceit. Everyone thinks it's because I lie when I insult people or whatever. I mean, I do, but that's not it. You see, my so-called "friend" James, is extremely possessive. And adores controlling people, manipulating people. Every time that I would not do something that he has told me to do right away, or hesitate about it, he starts acting all dramatic. He tears up, and looks so hurt. And I can't stand seeing him hurt. Especially because of me._

_He drew me away from all of my real, sincere friends, and made me a horrible person. He's the only one I have that is closest to being my friend, and he knows it. He starts saying things like "But aren't we friends? Oh well, then I guess you can say all alone and I'll just leave. Huh, would you like that Thomas?" and I obey what he's told me because I don't want to be alone._

_I taught myself to never say the truth, never show the truth. At this point, half my lie is a lie. Good family? Ha, what a joke- alcoholic and depressed mother, along with a rapist father who's unfortunately yet somehow fortunately never home. Six other siblings with basically no parents, struggling. My two older sisters and I take care of the younger ones. Whenever I would seem happy means that I'm just good at lying. If I say I don't care, it means I care, rather a lot, but I'm too scared to show it._

_Shit, I'm running out of space, I'm ending this here. Once again, you have my deepest apologies, about everything and anything. Please, I beg you, please don't let James see this. You're the only one I've told all of this, and he'll murder me if he finds out._

_-Thomas Jefferson_  
*  


 

I stand in the middle of my room, holding the letter tightly with one hand. My eyes are wide open, just like my mouth, my mind unable to comprehend what is going on due to shock and disbelief. I knew I have to do something about this. And I am definitely going to. Even if it is more than likely that this is all a joke, and Jefferson is lying, pretending to be a good person or something. But what if so? It wouldn't hurt anybody if it is fake. But... I _will_ hurt somebody if it's true and nobody does shit. 

~

"But miss-" "No Alexander. I'm sorry, but I can't do anything without proof that what says in the letter is true." "But miss! You said that whatever you write in your letter must be absolutely true!" "Yet there is absolutely no guaranteeing that he followed that rule, is there?" "Yeah but what if it is? Then this guy is going through a ton of abuse!" "What if is not enough Alexander." At her stern voice. I bite down the reply, not holding a desire to get in trouble. She's right. There isn't anything guaranteeing that Jefferson had told the truth in that letter, and 'what if's are not enough.

 

I storm out of the office, not satisfied with the fact that I did nothing. In class, I can't focus as well as other times, brainstorming about ways to gather proof about what is happening with Jefferson. Curiosity is flowing all around my mind, not allowing me to focus properly. The teacher seems to notice that.

 

She turns to me with a disapproving expression on her face, mixed up with an evil smirk and arms on her waist. She never was particularly nice. "Alexander, who is floating around your mind enough for you to not pay attention in class, huh?" she says in a snarky tone, her head tilting to the side and her black, straight hair falling a bit as she did that. Aren't teachers supposed to be mature and smart adults? 

 

As soon as she speaks, and says my name, my head shoots up, watching her with contempt. The honest answer almost slipped out of my mouth, but instead, I turn my attention to the negativity she lets off and use it in what I actually replied with. "No, I am just trying to protect my brain cells. With every word you speak I hear one dying with a scream of agony echoing in my head." Is my smartass answer, causing a look of disgust and annoyance on her face. Luckily she just turns around and continued "teaching".  

 

I feel the right to say these things because he I already read half the textbook, and learned the material in it well enough to recognize how horribly she's explaining every single lesson. A fucking twelve year old kid can do better! And so, I goes back to his brainstorming. 

 

My friends notice I'm not paying attention quite a bit of the time today, and ask about it. I brush it off, and even when they push, I keep simply brushing it off. I dont't know exactly _why_ I keep avoiding the subject, I just... can't bring myself to tell them. After thinking about that as well, I reach the conclusion that it's because Jefferson told that _secret_ to _me_ , not somebody else.

 

The day goes about the same way until leaving school, and even after that. I can't get my damn bully's problems (that I'm not even sure exist) out of my fucking mind! What is this witchery?! Just about two days ago I despised every single bit of Jefferson- my rival, my bully, my enemy, and everything else you can think of. Now.. well not much has changed. But I _am_ sitting in my room, cross-legged on my bed, brainstorming over how to _help_. And it's kinda gross. 

 

I let out a heavy sigh, laying down on his bed with a thud. I raise my hand, touching my flower. It's right under my left ear. For some reason, at that moment I realize I didn't notice if Jefferson was even at school today or not. Huh, well that's weird. If he was, then he was so... quiet that I didn't even notice him. If he wasn't, then I haven't even noticed him _missing_. This seems weirder to me that it should, more then it probably really is.

 

At this point, I honestly have no idea what is going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo McNoodles! This is the third chapter, in which the real drama starts to stir up. I would adore to read some comments, maybe get some suggestions and feedback? XD Hope you enjoyed. Oh also, feel free to point out if I made any mistakes ^~^
> 
> -DaFlangstLairde
> 
> Summary of letter: Thomas' parents and home and honestly everything is shit. His friend is a manipulative shit. His parents are abusive shits. He keeps it all to himself, and instead of seeking help and comfort, he build ups walls and acts like an ass.


	4. Thomas'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw this is happening the next day, aka the day after the previous chapter's day  
> Also, !!!WARNING!!! Touchy subjects ahead! Aka mentions of the problems between the Jefferson parents!
> 
> For some reason I wrote this in 3rd person and didn't realize it until I was halfway through

Thomas awoke early in the morning, surprisingly calm. His body was relaxed, his mind well-rested. The air was fresh and kind of chill, but that added to the way it felt. Calm, fresh, clean. When Thomas looked at the window, he saw it had rained overnight. Ah, autumn is finally taking it's role. The air was chill, but under the warm and fluffy blankets, Thomas felt more than great.

The boy had always liked the rain. The gentle chill it brought to the atmosphere always so refreshing after the warm and buzzing summer. The way it would calmly drum on the windows at night, little droplets of chill water coming down from the sky and hitting the glass in a rhythm. The way it felt after it rains, like the all the filth and scum has been washed away from the misery of this corrupted world.  
  
Well that sure went very deep very quickly. 

Thomas had never liked his species a lot. There just so many things about humanity that set him off. But than again, every single person is different in their own way, so he can't speak for absolutely everyone. Humans are weird and complicated beings. 

And than reality hit him like the bottle, hitting the hallway wall and shattering into so many little, sharp pieces, followed by a loud, raspy voice, yelling. Thomas sighed and groaned, knowing exactly what is happening- his asshole of a father is home and is fighting with his drunk mother about some total bullshit. And the whole thing with 'a calm and fresh after-rain morning' was more than over. 

_S k i p   t h i s   s k i p   i t_ ** ((aka I don't want to write detailed abuse)) **

Thomas didn't go to school. His temperature was raised, his nose was runny, and his throat was sore. Oh, and coughing. He laid in bed, his body weak because of the damn cold. It wasn't even that cold! Luckily, his sisters were the fricking best. They cared about him more than his parents ever would and ever could. 

So the day was spent, well, not well. His stomach can't stomach two bites one after the other without wanting to return them right back, his head and throat hurt, and so on. He just laid in bed. Sometimes his head wouldn't hurt as bad and he would concentrate, and he used that period of time to study. If he's taking a "break" from school, he should at least use it for something. 

The whole day passed like that. But than, at about 8 pm after Thomas took some of his pills, the doorbell rang. Luckily, his father wasn't home anymore, and his mother was asleep, so whoever it was, they didn't have to see all that bullshit the Jefferson parents got in.

Quite a couple of seconds ago after the ring, Thomas' sister, came into his room, telling him there was a boy that wanted to speak with him and was hella persistent to do it. Who the fuck is that? Thomas did not have one memory or inviting anyone to his house! Well, he guessed he just had to go to see who it is.

Thomas walked downstairs to see probably the one person he expected the least, Alexander Hamilton, in the living room, close to the entrance door, waiting for him. "Wh- The fuck do you want? Why are you here, Hamilton?" Thomas instantly switched to his heated acting, his face scrunching up in fake disgust that was fake only to his own self. He had perfected the act of acting at this point. 

Hamilton seemed a bit taken back by that, but than shook it off **((shooketh- sorrythatissodead)) ** and stood up, looking at Thomas from head to toe. "You're sick" The 'genius' said finally, making Thomas roll his eyes. "No shit, really? Do you think so?" Hamilton furrowed his eyebrows a bit at the sharp tone the other had. "Cut it off, Jefferson. I'm not here for that." 

Thomas was a a bit surprised and definitely shocked when Hamilton spoke at him in the same sharp voice. "Hamilton, who do you think you are? You are at my house, I-" "Yeah, I came to your house to talk about the letter you gave me." That instantly shut Thomas up, his eyes unintentionally going wide, and shock and a bit of fear written on his face. 'Oh god, he has read the letter. He has actually read it. He knows. Shit. He knows the... the... the not lies.' Even thinking about thinking about **((not a typo, it's intentional))** the word 'truth' made Thomas feel weird. 

"O-okay..?" Shit, Thomas stuttered. All this is too... true, for his liking. "I spoke to Mister Washington about it. He said he definitely would do something, but he needs proof, I guess. Also, that got me thinking about what you said there is actually true." Hamilton spoke up. The shock on Thomas' face shifted to a mixture of understanding and confusion. "Well shit, this is the first time in a long time that I would genuinely have to prove something is truth. Also, thank you." Thomas said, his voice softer.

Shock came across Hamilton's face for a second. "Did you just thank me-?" but he just shook his head and continued differently. "Ooookay... sooo what are we going to do?" He asked. "Well I suggest you just stay here overnight and you'll have enough proof." Thomas shrugged. This was... weird. Hamilton, staying at his house? And helping him? And telling the truth? This was all a bit too much, but Thomas could somehow comprehend it. 

"Now I'm going back to bed, my body is too weak for this shit. Talk with my sisters, preferably Mary and slash or Jane about anything. Try not to bother the smallest children, they still don't know you. Try not to bother the parents as well, even if dd isn't here right now, he will be tomorrow. And, trust me, you don't want to deal with neither ma nor pa." Thomas instructed Hamilton with the flick of a wrist, going back upstairs and laying in his bed. He hadn't realized how _drained_ he was, and so falling asleep was one of the easiest things he had done this day. Certainly easier than telling the truth, further more telling the truth to Hamilton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, it's almost 2 am. This is trash, but I am tired but don't want to sleep, so don't blame me. Hope you enjoyed anyways, somehow. 1135 words
> 
> -Da Flangst Lairde


	5. Thomas'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of the previous one, but it's the next morning. Even if the previous one was written at almost 2 am.

I woke up very early the next morning, sweating, freezing, and with a horrible headache. When I touched my forehead I wasn't cold, not arm either, I was _burning_. Well shit. Seems my temperature is rising at abouuuut... five am. I groaned after looking at how fucking early it is, picking up my phone and turning my flashlight on to find where my damn medicine is. 

After an agonizing fifteen minute search around my bed stand, drawers, desk, and bed, I finally found the little packet with pills under my bed, taking one and swallowing it with a bit of water. I laid back in bed, struggling to fall back asleep... and failing. Half an hour I laid in bed, trying to sleep, the medicine very slowly starting to kick in, my body sweating, and my head hurting. Realizing I wasn't going to fall asleep anytime soon, I decided to just get up. Apart from the headache and temperature that was thankfully slowly fading away, I felt quite a bit better than the last few days. Yeah, I went to school with a potential of being sick, what about it?

Anyways, due to the fact that it was fifteen minutes to six am, my body, mind, and heart is just naturally screaming for caffeine. So I went down to the kitchen, same room as the living room, in other words they are in the same room, to see nobody else but Alexander Hamilton, sleeping on the couch, on my couch, in my house. 

I literally felt my expression shift to one that seemed like I was looking at an alien. "The fuck? Did I miss something here?" I whispered to myself. I tried recalling if anything happened last night and, yes, something did happen. Oh. Well then. I sighed and shook my head, walking to the coffee maker and making myself some coffee with a bit of milk and vanilla extract. Coffee with vanilla is surprisingly good. But not much of it, just like one or two drops.

As if the boy was summoned by the smell of fresh caffeine, Alexander woke up, slowly sitting up with a groan, stretching his arms up and rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Ah, you're awake. Morning." I said, not looking at Alexander, my southern accent thick after waking up. The thought _Holy shit, why is he shirtless_ crept into my mind, making me furrow my eyebrows and have a casual existential crisis as I shook my head to get it away. _He's shirtless because he slept you dumbass_

"Yah yah, g'morn'ng. Can I have c'ffee ple'se?" Alexander said, his eyes still closed, only half-aware of life, not pronouncing half the letters when he spoke. I rolled my eyes, sighing with a slight mix of irritation and annoyance. "Yeah, of course, make yourself comfy" I said sarcastically. Boy, wasn't he insolent. "Th'nks" He snorted, and I held back another eye roll. I guess I'm just more pissy in the mornings than on usual basis. 

No matter that, I made coffee for the both of us, tucking away the information that Alexander likes his coffee black and very strong. Why did I decide to remember that? No fucking idea. After consuming my morning cup of liquid caffeine with a slight tint of soft ans sweet vanilla, refreshing and starting up the system that is my body, I could definitely notice more things about my surroundings that stood off. Like the fact that Ham had finally put a damn shirt on.

But seriously, I noticed the living room was slightly rearranged, and something felt... _off_ about it. After a few minutes of thinking and looking around, I was finally able to figure out what- there was something important missing. That thing was my family portrait. It contained me, my parents, and all my siblings. We looked _happy_ on it. We looked like a _decent_ _family_ on it.

We all knew we were not. 

There were other things too, like the fact that the couch was moved a bit backwards, towards the wall. It removed a bit more than half the view of the hallway if a person sat or laid on the piece of furniture. I suppose that is a good thing. There was also always at least one mug or a dish on the kitchen counter, but today there were none.  Either one of my siblings have cleaned it up because of our so beloved guest, or the guest himself had decided to do it. 

"Hey, did my sisters clean around here?" I asked, turning to look at Alexander, whom was laying on the couch and was on his phone. He looked more awake after coffee. I can't say anything different about my own self. Both of us had a semi- dead inside look, not really liking each others' presence, or at least definitely not wanting to admit that we enjoyed the other's presence. When he heard my question he looked up from his phone, raising an eyebrow at me. 

"No, I took the decision that it would do no harm if I tidied up the room. You know, be a good and rather helpful guest... And the mess kind of disturbed me, in a weird way." Okay then, no need for such flowery language Ms Showoff , I just asked a simple question that could've been answered with a simple answer. But nOoOo, he had to act like a smart asshole. And he _knew_ he was being a smart asshole, he was _smirking_. Or it could've been because of the very annoyed expression on my face. No matter the cause, he was still being and ass.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks." I huffed, rolling my eyes. Alexander gave me a bit of a puzzled look, squinting his eyes at me. "What?" I asked, getting tired of his bullshit yet being rather entertained by it at the same time. "You thanked me. Thomas, Thomas Jefferson, the asshole himself, thanked _me_ , the annoying gremlin. Who even _are_ you?" He asked, trying to stifle a shit-eating grin and a snicker, purposefully failing too. I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes, yet I also felt a grin tugging at the corners of my lips. 

"So you admit you're an annoying gremlin?" I shot back, and he made a face of mock shock and hurt. "I never said such thing!" He responded in an overly-dramatic voice.  And I just snorted as an answer. Damn this cute idiot. What what? No, I never said he's cute, what are you talking about? You must have read it wrong. I said, uhh... cocky! I said cocky idiot. No, shush, end of discussion. 

But, I did have to admit, he is kinda cute. Eh, maybe that's an exaggeration. He had a small body, smaller than average, and I think he was Hispanic? Not sure about that part. He had dark eyes, colored a warm brown. His hair was also a dark shade of brown, though it had rather a bit colder hue. He usually wore a signature resting bitch face kind of look, but when he smiled, his smile was though it was shining. And- 

"The fuck are you thinking about, Jeffersin?" I was abruptly kicked out of my thoughts by Alexander's voice. "Wh- The fuck do you mean?" I said, looking at him with a confused look on my face. "You're staring at a knife and blushing and I'm honestly getting a bit scared by that" Hamilton grinned like the smartass he is. "Wow, you're so funny, why don't you start working as a comedian? You may even get some money so that you aren't dirt-poor anymore, huh?" I said back in an annoyed tone, rolling my eyes and huffing.

Unfortunately, he was right. I was, indeed, blushing, I mist have zoned out while thinking, and that's why I was staring at a fucking knife. Why was I blushing though? I was sincerely confused by that question. I was just thinking about normal, true facts. Nothing else. Okay, this sugary stuff is getting out of hand, enough of it. Let us skip to some more serious stuff. 

"Soo... do you even remember _why_ you spent the night here?" I asked, the atmosphere quickly switching from the _lightly teasing each other about shit_ to _let us get to the real shit_. And so did Alexander's expression. His hand rose up, lightly and probably unconsciously touching the flower under his left ear. I guess that gesture has the effect of a yawn, in other words, when you see someone do it, you repeat. And that is why I did the same, half- conscious about doing it, and gently touched my flower. My flower, that has caused me so much trouble. 

_Don't blame the flower for what you have done, Thomas. _

"Yeah, about that... I think I have everything I need to help you and the rest of your siblings out. Sit on the couch, this will be one long talk." Alexander said, and I complied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo nuggets! Dla Flangst Lairde here! Jesus Christ, I sound like a YouTuber-  
> Anyways, have this chapter. It too me quite long to do it because of shiz happening, buuut I did read over it twice and made it quite long (1605 words) so I hope it's kinda worth it. Here the relationship and feeling between Tommy and Lexi is begging to blossom in a way (get it? blossom? okay, i'll just go) so that's that. I'll try to post a but more often from now on!


	6. Alexander's

"So, overall, you really have some serious problems with your parents." I stated at the end of the conversation. It was probably the understatement of the month. "Okay, but... are..." Jefferson began speaking, either hesitant about it, or not knowing how to phrase what he wanted to say. "Yeah..?" I encouraged him to share what was on his mind. With his brows furrowed a little,  it took him a moment to get what he wanted to say through his head and make it into a sentence. "Er, are you... going to... to try and help me?" Jefferson finally said, his voice going almost as high as his brow, both due to hesitance. I was a bit confused as to why he was even asking. This whole thing was exactly to help him, yeah? But, then again, we were known for hating the other's guts for no reason, so the fact that Jefferson was hesitant about my intentions was pretty understandable. 

 

"Yeah, of course. That's why I'm doing all of this, that's why all of this is about." I affirmed, and after a second added "Hey, I'm not exactly unfamiliar to unhealthy relationships, would they be from relatives or a significant other. And, contrary to popular belief, I wouldn't wish you something that is as worst as whatever is going on in your family." I explained to him, slow and careful. I wouldn't say it wasn't weird for _me_ to be helping _Jefferson,_ but, as stubborn as I am, giving up wasn't really an option that had crossed my mind. He seemed to think about my words for a second. He opened his mouth to say something, but hesitated, and closed it shut. What was _that_ about?It would have been better not to push but... my curiosity got the best of me.

 

"What? What were you about to say?" I asked, pushing. Maybe not the best idea. Jefferson squinted his eyes. "It's just" he hesitated again "Why _are_ you helping me? I expected you to do something more like blackmail. The intention of the letter was simply to, err,  apologize to you." He spoke, his voice dramatic like it was some sort of a massive deal. Well, maybe it was for him, but not for me. "But it turned out to be more than that I guess" I heard him add, mumbling as if he didn't mean for me to hear. So I pretended that I never heard the last part and jumped to the first part.

 

"Listen now. I'm not helping you because I care about you or anything, don't get any weird ideas." An indecipherable look crossed his face for a moment, but it was so quick that I probably imagined it "But I've seen abuse up close, and I've seen what it does to people. I've seen how it breaks them, how it changes them, how it ruins them and the people around them. And even the heartless asshole that you are doesn't deserve to be changed in such a cruel way. _No one_ deserves to be changed in such a way. Not even you, not anyone. And so, even if you're my rival, before all- you're a person. And I _refuse_ to just stand there and know that someone is being hurt like this when I can at least try and do something about it. Understood?" I said. My voice was stern, adamant. It was a choice I had made, and I was not going back on it. Jefferson seemed to sense that, looking at the expression he had on his face.

 

"I would usually try and argue with you just for the sake of arguing, but you know what? You're trying to help me. So I think I should at least try and be somewhat less of an ass." Jefferson said carefully. I couldn't really tell if he was being genuine or not, but I took it as a yes that is sprinkled with a bit of skepticism. "Uh... right. Okay. That's nice. Anyw-" My awkward words were cut off as someone bared into the room, and in a loud voice said "THOMASOHMYGODINEEDYOU-". The girl who had spoken looked a lot like Jefferson himself.  She took him by the arms and dragged him outside frantically, babbling out about something.

 

As I watched this happen in front of me with a dumb expression on my face, I remembered one thing I had learned while I was at the Jefferson house- do not mess with the siblings. Because they certainly had each others' backs. If you get on the bad side of only one of them, the whole group would put you on their bullet list. Bullet list as in they would want to shoot you. I would lie to say that I didn't envy their relationship- they were so close, and they loves each other so much. I supposed it was normal, with such parents they probably didn't have a choice apart from taking care of themselves. I wondered about how much time has all this been really going for. Had their family always been so messed up, or had it started at some point because of a certain reason?

 

As I thought about it, Lafayette had always told me that Jefferson was different before. So maybe this is what changed him. This is what caused for his flower to shine- for him to start lying his way through life. From what the same French friend has also told me, Thomas wasn't a bad person before. Maybe I would have been friends with him, or even like him, if we had met earlier. It was a weird thought, yet it was true. But! Now I have the chance of bringing back that old Thomas. And I was not letting that chance go. My hand subconsciously rose up to the flower under my left ear as determination filled my mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late AND short chapter. This story is getting cringier ad cringier, but I'm still going to try and do something with it. A MASSIVE thank you to anyone who even bothered reading this, I promise the next chapter will be longer and with more story!  
> -DaFlangstLairde


	8. Alexander's

A couple of minutes pass after Jefferson was taken away by the little girl. I go around the hall and inside a room that I can hear loud giggles from. And, just as I thought, it was the two siblings. And the sight that they greet me with makes me snort and, after an attempt not to, laugh out loud. "Wow- Oh my-" I wheeze as Jefferson glares at me in the deadliest of ways. His little sister- Anna? Was that her name?- laughs along with me. This is just perfect. 

 

"Tommy's a very pletty plincess, light?" The little one asks me, giggling again. 'Tommy' lets out an exasperated sigh, clearly wanting to die. Oh, that rhymed! "Yes, he's gorgeous" I wheeze out again, exaggeratedly nodding, trying to quiet my booming laughter. 

 

What I mean by 'the sight that they greet me with' is that Jefferson, the manliest man of men- or at least the one with the tough facade- is dressed in a short, bright pink, fluffy dress with glitter and bows. His curly, dark hair is braided in a sloppy ponytail with a tiara with fake pink diamonds on his head. Just now his sister is putting on hot pink lipstick on his face- considering the fact she's only around 5 years old, it isn't the most precisely placed lipstick. But it sure is an imagine to look at. 

 

"So why is all this?" I ask with laughter still slapped on my amused expression, gesturing at Jefferson's gorgeous makeover. "Because I wanted to play!" The little girl exclaims with a wide grin, switching the lipstick which she was done with for bright pink eyeshadow. "Where did you even get makeup-?!" Thomas asked with an incredulous expression. "Big sistel!" The little kid says excitedly. As Jefferson mutters something close to 'remind me to make her pay for it later' he gets lightly smacked by the head by the smaller sibling. 

 

Suddenly an amazing idea comes to my mind. "Hey., you need some help with the make-up?" I suggest to Anna. Her grin widens as she squeals a 'yes!', handing me some sort of makeup that she probably doesn't even know what is for. I laugh at Jefferson's mock look of horror, which only became even more dramatic as I approach him.

 

Two hours later I can't regret my decision any more. Why? Because now I am sharing the same fate with Jefferson. I mean, who can say no to such an adorable little devil- I mean- five year old? And so now I am dressed in a purple, sparkly dress that's alike his, my face smudged with makeup. I am pretending to have fun and joining in the girl's playing just to annoy Jefferson even more. 

 

"Would you like more tea miss Anna?" I offer the plastic teapot to Anna, gesturing to her cup. She nods her head and I fill her plastic cup with imaginary tea. "What about you, mister Jefferson?" I ask Jefferson, snorting at his 'you would be dead if my little sister wasn't here' expression.

 

"Noo!" I turn with a questioning look towards Anna. "Huh?" "Not Jeffelson! Thomas!" She corrects me. I blink twice and a grin stretches across my face as I turn back to Jefferson. "Would _you_ like some tea, mister _Thomas?"_ With that, I could basically see his desire to slam his head into the table and die. 

 

"Why of course, sir ' _Lexander_ " 'Oh, so we're playing _this_ game now, huh?' I think because of the nickname. I pour imaginary tea in his cup. "Any sugar, mister _Tom_?"I grin, trying not to laugh out loud. "Okay, I swear to God, I'm going to f-" "No bad wolds Tommy!" His sister cuts him off just as he was about to most likely threaten me with some gruesome and painful death. 

 

This time I can't help it and I burst out laughing, especially at Thomas' dead inside expression. Anna throws herself  into a fit of giggles along with me and _Tom_ legit slams his head into the table. Apparently, he does it  with a little too much force and the light, plastic table tips over under it.

  
  
A waterfall of all the toys and plastic cups from the table fall right on top of Thomas as he falls along with the tilting table, making both me and his sister kneel on the ground, laughing our asses off. I pull out my phone and take a picture of Thomas like that- dressed like a magical princess and covered in a mountain of children's toys, looking as if he wants nothing more than to die at this exact second-, still wheezing because of laughter. 

 

And that's how another hour and a half pass. Me, Thomas, and his little sister play together. We are pretty princesses, and then fairies. And then Anna is a princess and it's mine and Thomas' duty to rescue her highness from the ugly and evil witch- which is, somehow, also Thomas.  

 

It's... fun. And that is an understatement. I multiple times- or honestly throughout the whole thing- find myself genuinely enjoying both their company. Another thing is that I find this new side of my bully- Anna's brother- who is... endearing. Caring, and ready to sacrifice himself just to see his siblings smile. Real. Maybe cute. Certainly different. I'm so used to him being somehow both cocky and asshole-ish AND self-deprecating, that seeing him enjoy a nice evening with his little sister just warms my hear. 

 

Maybe this is what Lafayette had meant when he had, at many occasions, told me that Thomas wasn't the way I saw him, the way everyone saw him. This is the treasure that is hidden underneath all that gross and dark rudeness and narcissism.  Underneath all the lies and corruption. 

 

I just wish I'd see this treasure more often. 

 

And that thought sparks an idea in me. What idea? Well... you'll see later. For now, let's enjoy the happiness. Because my idea? It might cause... a lot of unhappiness. And arguments. And maybe- most likely- tears. But it would force the truth to swim right to the surface. All of it. 

 

About twenty minutes ago I decided to occasionally take pictures of Thomas happy. Maybe they'd serve me to remind myself what I'm trying to achieve. Or maybe they'd turn out to be useful for my plan. Whatever it is, I do it. Currently, Anna seems to have seen me take a picture- and she's not being discreet about her knowledge either, giggling like a little demon. 

 

"What? What's so funny?" Thomas asks- he's been asking for five full minutes now. "I didn't do anything- Alexander, did you break my sister?!" He turns to me, with a fake shocked expression. I'm torn between wanting to laugh and wanting to cry- this little devil will blow my cover! I can't let Thomas know about the pictures. Of course, nothing bad would happen. But... he'd want me to delete them. And that will ruin my plan. Or at least make it more difficult.

 

"I don't kn- WAIT I think the witch cursed her!" I quickly improvised, looking between Anna and Thomas with a shocked expression. "Witch! Remove the curse from the beautiful princess, or knight Thomas and I will slay you!" I say in a commanding voice, standing up and grabbing the macaroon that was imagined to be my sword, pointing it at Thomas. 

Thomas quickly catches onto my idea, and with a grin joins in. "Muahahahahahahahah! You will never defeat meee!" He says in his witch voice that honestly sounds faker than Eacker's "leather" clothing. "Oh I promise I will! I must protect the princess!" And I hit him across the head with the macaroon. 

 

Anna- as the amazing princess she is- jumps on top of Thomas (who makes a sound suspiciously close to 'oof')-, laughing. "We'll defeat you, witch!" She says loudly. Apparently she's flailing her legs a liiittle too much, and she trips me. I lose balance and fall on top of the other two, laughing as well. 

 

A light passes through my expression as a genius thought passes through my mind. "Wait, Thomas, are you ticklish?" For a split second, he gives me a fake horrified look, before his expression changes to that 'i'm lying but i'm not putting effort in so that you actually know the truth' one along with his voice. "Pssshhhhh, whaaat? Noo-" "Yes he is!" Anna cuts in. She seems to know exactly what is going on. 

 

Two seconds later and Thomas is on the floor, his voice dying as he laughs, me and his little sister practically killing him by tickling him. I can even see tears in the corners of his eyes because he's laughing so damn hard. I guess we never really, truly hated each other. We just... didn't like each other- which doesn't necessarily mean we held any hatred for the other. 

 

I guess only now we can form an actual relationship- friendship- with Thomas. Now that I know he isn't just some selfish asshole. Now that I've seen a completely and utterly different side of him. 

 

But... a part of me wouldn't ever forget the insults we threw at each other. And how could I? They were quite hurtful at times. Yet maybe sometime in the future, I would forgive him for them. Maybe in the near future. Hopefully.

 

Honestly? I wouldn't mind being around this Thomas all day. The past remaining in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy chapter!!! Why? Because I have something in mind ;) I'm going to go around the previous chapters and maybe re-write them - write them better, fix grammatical errors. I'm working on posting more often, and having a better quality chapters. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -DaFlangstLairde


End file.
